The Soul and The Heart
by Mizaki Evans
Summary: Soul doesn't have a meister to wield him yet. A new girl comes to class and becomes his new partner Mizaki. However, the first time they meet will be a sad one as a death of his best friend, Kazuto and Mizaki's brother comes about. Mizaki misses her step-brother very much. Soul and Mizaki become great friends until the truth is revealed about Mizaki's real parents.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't know anything about Soul Eater plz look it up. ^-^**

Soul Evan's is late class again at the Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short. He wasn't assigned a meister yet. That is what was supposed to take place in his class, however... he decided to come late.

He walks down the hallways of the academy until he finally reaches the classroom. He slowly opens the door and enters. The room grows silent at his slow arrival. He takes his seat next to his friend BlackStar. BlackStar nudges him in the side. "What are ya late for Soul? Even I was on time today!", BlackStar boasts.

Soul continues to remain silent. BlackStar gives him a look of concern. "Hey? Whats wrong Soul?" Still Soul remains quiet. His eyes are looking down at his feet. BlackStar's partner Tsubaki wispers to BlackStar, "Maybe you should leave him alone. He might be having a bad day." BlackStar sighs, "Well... That can't be helped..." He turns back to his normal position. The truth i,s Soul is tired.

Dr. Stein wasn't even in class yet. He was late too. Finally, Dr. Stein enters with someone behind him. A girl. Soul looks up at her, she has almost black hair, and red eyes. She is dressed in a black jacket, and black jeans. Her expression, sad. Stein walks her to the middle of the room and says,

"Sorry I am late today. I had to pick up a student. She is new to our class and a good friend of mine. She only transferred classes so she knows the rules of the DWMA. Her name is Mizaki Hazuki. She is a really great meister. Honestly, almost as good as me!" He starts laughing at himself. He looks down at her but she still looks sad. He clears his throat and continues,

"I hope you all become great friends with her." Stein looks at the tired Soul. "You Soul will become her new weapon, and partner. However..." Stein stopped. "The class is dismissed for today..." The class rours out in cheer. Stein continues, "I have a funeral to go to..." The class stopped cheering. BlackStar says, "Who died? Er... sorry if it is personal." Stein looks at Mizaki. She nodded and walked out of the room. Soul looks down at his feet once again.

"Mizaki's partner or should I say _Brother_, had been killed. The class gasped. "Who was it?" Someone blurted out.

Stein stiffened, "Kazuto... Kazuto Hazuki..."

Soul gasped. "Wha... WHAT?!" Soul screams. Stein looks up at Soul. "Yes Soul, I am sorry... your friend has died..."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul's world crashed down on him. He is trembling. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

Stein starts to exit the room but he stops to look at Soul. "You may attend the funeral if you want. It is your choice." Stein exits. soul is standing motionless at his side of the desks. "Wha..What should I do?", he asks himself. He starts thinking about attending but... "No... it's too much pain..."

Soul was really close with Kazuto. They were friends scene they were kids. His older brother, Wes, introduced him to the Hazuki family when he was 5. When him and Kazuto laid eyes on eachother, they become instant friends. "Though... I didn't know he had a sister..", Soul wonders.

Soul walks out the room with the question in mind.

Soul ultimately decides to attend a small gathering after the funeral. He remembered where Kazuto's giant house was.

He walks up to the door and knocks on the door. A young woman answers the door. Soul immediately recognized her as Kazuto's mom. She didn't say a word to him. She walked away the get back to the small group she was in.

Soul walks in. He noticed that there was a lot of people. Soul looks around for Stein. He sees him, talking to Mizaki who was crying in a quiet corner. Soul starts to walk over until he hears Kazuto's mom say, "Why... Why did this have to happen! All because of that girl. Why did I even adopt her?!" Kazuto's mother kneels down. "I... I have to do something about this..." Kazuto's mom walks over to Mizaki and starts to grab her. Others start to join in.

Soul looks at Stein. He is fighting back! The group of people are beating at Mizaki! Soul tries to help but there are too much people. When he finally gets to the middle, she and Kazuto's mother are gone. He turns to see Kazuto's mother throwing Mizaki out of the building. She slams the door shut and cleans her hands. They are full of blood.

Soul's eyes widen as he sees a large train of blood going out the door. He looks back at Stein who is already running out the building. Soul follows. When Stein opens the door, Mizaki is gone.

Stein falls to his knees. He puts his head in his hands and softly wisppers something, "Mizaki..."


End file.
